Encuentros Internos
by pit rjul
Summary: Una de las peores pesadillas para cualquier héroe, es tener que luchar contra algún aliado suyo en algún punto de su aventura. Hay cientos de ejemplos para esta situación tan trillada, pero, ¿Cómo superó X este obstáculo tan grande?


**_¿Qué pasaría si el mundo te obligará a ponerte contra los tuyos...?_**

Desde hace muchos he creído en algo más allá de la justicia, en algo más allá del mal y la bondad. Todo lo que tengo y todo lo que he logrado no tienen nada que ver con conceptos tan ambiguos como esos.

Todo esto llega a mi mente en cada misión, y por ende, en cada masacre que presenció o protagonizó. Lo peor de este caso es que el objetivo se ha vuelto personal.

Hace unos meses ocurrió un incidente que no podré olvidar, aunque ese recuerdo técnicamente no exista en mi.

Después de un evento "inexistente" de mi presencia, estoy parado junto al Némesis más peligroso de la humanidad, Sigma, quien por alguna razón mantiene una conversación con mi compañero y mejor amigo.

_-X, sabes que no tienes opción... Debe ser muy difícil ver a tu mejor amigo de esta forma, ¿Cierto?-_

_-Tu no sabes nada Sigma... No me importa si el Reploid que te acompaña es Zero o no, ya que aún si fuera él, estoy seguro de que lo último que desearía sería que yo dudará sobre derrotarte.-_

_\- Hahaha, si así lo piensas, no está en mis planes detenerte, al fin y al cabo, ¿Tú crees que eres el único con la habilidad de cambiar al mundo?-_

**_-¡¡Eres un maldito, Sigma!!-_**

La furia de X estaba en su momento crítico, y el hecho de que Sigma riera como maniático cada vez más fuerte, no ayudaba en absoluto a calmarlo, así que X se abalanzó contra el Maverick desquiciado que estaba junto a mi, pero este último fue transportado a una ubicacion desconocida, dejando una memorable frase que paralizó mi mente, y desbloqueo mi cuerpo.

**_ -Hahaha. ¡Es momento de esparcir mi sér, X, así que juega con tu verdadero rival!-_**

Mi azulado compañero Hunter se encontró desconcertado por unos segundos, pero una vez comprendió la situación rechino sus dientes de Titanio con una presión extraordinaria mientras miraba hacia el techo de la extraña base de operaciones con mucha furia. Después se tranquilizó y me miró fijamente.

_-Zero... No se si eres tú realmente, pero, espero que no me des razones para detenerte.-_

Mi mente estaba en total disonancia con mi cuerpo, dándome sólo la oportunidad de ver como X pasaba a mi lado intentando no mirarme, algo que desgraciadamente no quedo ahí.

_-Adiós, viejo amigo.-_

Mi cuerpo fue guiado por algún comando externo al momento en que mi vista no alcanzaba a mi fiel acompañante, el cual me obligó a atacarlo por la espalda con mi recién conseguido Z-Saber.

_-Si... Yo también sabía que no había forma bonita de arreglar las cosas.-_

Él reaccionó mucho más rápido de lo que hablo y esquivo de un salto mi estocada, reposicionandose a unos metros a mi derecha.

_-No tengo mucho tiempo, ¡Así que no me contendre en lo absoluto!-_

X empezó a desprender una cegadora luz desde todo su cuerpo, dejándome ciego momentáneamente, dandome a entender que utilizaría su poderosa Light Armor.

Sin embargo, cuando pude abrir los ojos, noté un claro diseño diferente al Power Up único que tanto le caracterizaba. Su casco, botas, peto y sus Busters guardaban algunos detalles de color rojo, azul y en ciertas partes amarillo, y dominando el blanco en su mayoría.

Era increíblemente imponente a comparación de su cobertura base, y le daba un aire tan simple y a la vez único. No sabría explicar con palabras como el detallado le daba esa particularidad.

Una vez X terminó su actualización de armamento, fijo su mirada en mi, de una forma muy impasible y envuelta con determinación a deshacerse del objetivo, que en este caso, era yo.

_-Bien, aquí es donde las dudas se acaban.-_

Mi incapacidad de hablar era realmente molesta, pero creo que en este caso era un punto favor para no hacer dudar a X en su dura pelea con su moral.

Noté que se aproximaba con una aura ardiente alrededor de él, a lo cual mi cuerpo reaccionó y cargo contra X en una estocada.

**_-¡Speed Burner!-_**

Ambos tomamos impulso y cargamos el uno con el otro.

El impacto agrieto las paredes, al igual que mi armadura, y aún con el Z-Saber de frente no pude soportar ileso tal embestida. Un cruce un tanto temprano para muchos, pero para nosotros, no era más que una simple cortesía.

Ahí me di cuenta de lo mucho que había crecido mi querido amigo. Su fuerza era increíble, pero lo que de verdad me impresionó, fue su compromiso con no reprimirse.

Debido a las irregulares grietas en mi Peto, dirigí mi mirada a todo mi cuerpo, el cual nisiquiera era como yo recordaba, lo que me dejó un shock que no me dejó disfrutar esos pocos segundos de voluntad propia.

X aprovecho la abertura tan obvia y utilizó el mismo ataque una segunda vez, pero mi cuerpo me puso a salvo sin mucho esfuerzo.

Las oportunidades de ganar eran confusas, tanto para el como para mi, así que ambos decidimos medir nuestros reflejos disparando nuestros Busters en su menor poder, pero más que una batalla de cañones de energía, era una silenciosa guerra fría de miradas.

Ninguno cedía ni por un poco, ni tampoco se tenía intención de hacerlo, lo que nos llevó a ambos a analizar las posibilidades.

**_ -¡Giga Crush!-_**

Después del intenso acomode de piezas, X atacó sin rodeos con una habilidad que no conocía para nada. Gritar el nombre de su movimiento no tuvo efecto alguno en mi perseverancia al atacar; la habitación se oscurecio por alguna razón, y vi a X gestar un expresión de esfuerzo casi antinatural, y casi al mismo tiempo me sentí contraído por algo gracias al ambiente, lo que me obligó a dejar de atacar.

El escenario invirtió su luminosidad sin previo aviso, después sentí un desgarrador impacto en todo mi sér, incluso mi propia voluntad de batalla fue dañada momentáneamente.

Mi contrincante no se veía nada agitado, parecía una habilidad de doble filo, pero se notaba lo bien que la manejaba para que no le pasará factura, o cuando menos, no durante una pelea.

X finalmente rompió su pose de batalla, formando una sonrisa melancólica dirigida hacia mi, dandome a entender que el calentamiento iba a ser así de corto.

_\- Siendo sincero, me alegra verte de nuevo. Quería decirte tantas cosas... Y ahora, no tengo manera de expresar mi gratitud.-_

Débiles lágrimas recorrieron sus mejillas, dejándome estupefacto sobre su propio comportamiento.

Sin oposición alguna, corrí hacia X empuñando el Z-Saber.

_\- No puedo dejar las cosas asi...-_

Bajo la mirada aún cuando notó mi ataque, se estaba conteniendo bastante.

Al llegar a él hice mi respectivo movimiento de corte, sin embargo, lo paró con su mano izquierda.

_\- Así que..._**_ ¡Hago todo esto por ti, Zero!-_**

Ejerció toda su fuerza en el Z-Saber y lo estampó contra el suelo, generando un pequeño temblor.

Su furia se desató completamente, y perdió el miedo de mostrar sus ojos llorosos. De la misma manera, tomó mi cabeza y la golpeó contra el suelo en repetidas ocasiones gritando todo tipo de maldiciones y de vez en cuando preguntándose entre dientes "¿¡Por que!?"

Mi cuerpo respondió después de unos 20 ciclos, empujando a X de una patada y tomando distancia en base a esta.

_\- No alaraguemos más esto...-_

La situación estaba más tensa que nunca, y no hacia falta la intervención de un tercero para desquitar todo aquel sentimiento de furia que crecía en nuestro interior, y aún cuando este estaba dirigido a Sigma, el destino nos tenía aquí luchando, por alguna estúpida razón.

La tensión era tanta, que nuestros propios instintos llevaron nuestra incapacidad de calma a nuestros puños, revelando cañones sobrecargados de energía destructiva.

Llevamos a cabo el primer choque de fuerzas con nuestras manos derechas. El resultado fue predecible; no hubo una explosión por lo parejo que eran nuestras ambiciones de acabar la batalla.

Debido a eso, utilizamos nuestros cañones izquierdos, pero esta vez X sobrepuso su táctica, cancelando mi disparo y aprovechando la misma energía para darme un golpe indirecto.

_-No me limitaré nunca más a un sólo camino.-_

Reaccione de inmediato y mande una onda de energía con mi Z-Saber, pero eso no evitó el impacto de su energía sobrante, aunque si logre asestarle un golpe directo.

Mi cuerpo no cedió ante el impacto, mientras que el de X si, lo cual pude aprovechar para sacar a relucir de nuevo mi estocada clásica.

_\- ¡No juegues conmigo!-_

Antes de que X estuviera en mi rango de ataque, rechazó con relativa facilidad mi Z-Saber hacia un lado con una impresionante velocidad sólo con su mano.

Un sonido ensordecedor fue causado por la fuerza aplicada.

**_-¡¡X!!-_**

Por fin pude liberar mi voz de la jaula que confinaba mi voluntad, y grite todo lo que pude. Me sentía muy extasiado, al punto de querer destruir todo lo que pudiera.

El control sobre mi cuerpo estaba siendo debatido, pero entre mis propios esfuerzos empecé a alucinar todo tipo de memorias confusas.

Me dolía el respirar, lo que me obligó a cerrar los ojos, pero al abrirlos sólo pude ver una masacre. Muchos cuerpos sin vida estaban tirados a todo a mi alrededor, y mis manos estaban adornadas con un tétrico color rojo.

**_ -¡NO!-_**

Esa escena mando mi enojo a un nuevo nivel.

La furia me guío para golpear en repetidas ocasiones el suelo. Escombros volaban por todas partes, yo no comprendía si este ataque estaba guiado para alguien que no fuera yo.

X estaba confuso, sólo se limitó a golpear los escombros debido a eso mismo, pero no tardaría mucho en decidirse a atacar.

**_ -¡Speed Burner!-_**

X rompió el ritmo de mis golpes con la poderosa estampida ardiente.

El retroceso me impidió moverme por un segundo, pero el tiempo fue más que suficiente para fijar el nuevo objetivo del descontrol de mi fuerza.

Mi oponente se posicionó en el otro extremo de la habitación, asi que inicie la persecución contra el. Empecé con la clásica estocada en carrera, pero X saltó y se apoyó en la pared más cercana para aumentar el tiempo de su caída, de lo cual me aproveché para golpear el suelo e intentar romper su estrategia con los escombros que saltarán.

Contra todo parámetro, la nueva armadura que él portaba, tenía mucho más que ofrecer, y eso me lo demostró manobriando con un Dash hacia la siguiente esquina más cercana.

_-Increíble...-_

Lo seguí con la mirada lo más rápido que pude, pensando que confiaria plenamente en sus habilidades, pero... Lo único que vi, fue su expresión sería y decidida a acabar la batalla lo más rápido posible.

Por un breve momento forme una sonrisa retadora, una clara prueba de mi ambición por el combate. Un lado que preferiría ocultar incluso de mi mismo.

Seguí el mismo procedimiento una vez más.

Las creencias sobre que estaba bien y que estaba mal, se iban desvaneciendo más rápido de lo que reaccionaba, así que antes de siquiera imaginarlo, ya estaba en camino.

El resultado fue el mismo; esquivo mis ataques a la perfección sin vacilar ni un poco.

Lo intente una vez más.

Y otra vez.

Y de nuevo.

Pero las cosas no mejoraban.

Mis puños empezaron a arder a la par que mi ansiedad desbordaba cruelmente sus límites.

"¿Por qué ÉL es mi enemigo?"

"¿Por qué tengo que desquitar todo contra alguien que admiro tanto?"

Mi mente no estaba clara para nada. Sólo continúe mecánicamente con mis movimientos hasta que...

_\- Lo siento, Zero...-_

Al esquivar de nuevo mi patrón de movimientos, X disparo el Buster de ambas manos consecutivamente, justo como había hecho al principio.

**_-¡Double Charge!-_**

Cuando me di cuenta, la acumulación de energía de tonalidades azules ya estaba dirigida hacía mi.

Era el momento perfecto para que mis manos descargaran aquella sobrecarga que humillaba mi fuerza voluntad.

**_ -¡Z Cross!-_**

Enseguida descargue ambos Busters, los cuales fueron consumidos con facilidad por la potencia de fuego de X, y aún así, estos siguieron su curso aún.

Mi última esperanza e intento por atacar, fue lanzar una onda de energía con mi Z-Saber, pero sólo yo recibí daño, mientras que X evitó mi última esperanza de causar daño.

_-Esto ya duró demasiado-_

X empezó a brillar nuevamente, lo que me llevo a pensar en otra actualización de su armadura, sin embargo, cuando cesó su inconfundible luminosidad, noté el arma más irónica para este encuentro.

_-¿¡El Z-Buster!?-_

La última vez que nos vimos, le había dado a X lo "último" que quedaría "vivo" de mí...

Y el lo conservó sólo para un momento como este.

_-Te dolerá un poco en el orgullo, pero nada grave, Zero.-_

Lo único que note, fue una figura blanquiazul desplazarse por encima de mi, apuntandome en la espalda con 2 cañones de energía que reemplazaban las extremidades superiores del primer Robot con corazón humano.

Mi impresión fue grande, pero mi alivio por el futuro del mundo, fue mucho mayor.

**_-¡ZX Charge!-_**

Con el brillante destello de justicia que salía de las manos del maravilloso Robot de Titanio del año 21XX, el mundo pudo salvarse una vez más.


End file.
